


Love and Marriage (Fan Art)

by justaddgigi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Love and Marriage. Done with author's blanket permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Marriage (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love And Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729704) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> I blame kalakirya's awesome podfic for this one. Do to her awesome voice performance and the fact that this fic was so perfectly fluffy without being too nauseating sweet. It has quickly became one my favorite POI fics. I also did this cover art as a way to show my appreciation of astolat, because she is a not only an awesome writer, but also because for all she has done and continues to do for fandom. *hugs* 
> 
> As always, feel free to hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com), or to check out the rest of my works [here](http://gigikiersten.com).

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/oXdE3Wa.jpg%22%22)


End file.
